Ami Arisu Rei Kimiko Tamashini (Who Framed Miku Characters)
Ami Arisu Rei Kimiko Tamashini (Japanese means: 有 ‘ris‘ 亜美玉城公子) is the daughter of General US Government Elite Guardian and Operator Supporter from United Nations at Resistance Of Live-Action Reality, She was brightly and it was humanoid captive likely the Element Daughters by the Arisu’s Families as a software engineering and gained controlling on artificial intelligence. She is the part located in San Francisco, California and Kyoto, Japan was nationally are American-Japanese and she is the portrayed as an minor character of Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe. She was Anime waifu girl character based from the shmups Guardian Force Profile Appearance Ami Arisu was the taller about 181'4 height than James Taylor Valiant, Yellowish hair, She also has the bright blue sky eyes, light skin with green gems neck, She wearing the green uniforms, silver clothing and red capes. In different clothing of school uniform, But her clothing are green with long white socks, She also the winter clothing, swimsuits, causal, metal-tech suits by the similarity at the Omega Boost suits. Personality Relationship Story Creation of the Daughter Ami Arisu Families were being creating the new life of daughter where origin in raised USA and Japanese. Arisu‘s Families are nationally Korean-Japanese-American-France claimed that the foundation of General US Government Elite Guardian, During the day spent 3 weekend. They developed to new Arisu daughter named ‘Ami Arisu Rei Kimiko Tamashini‘ born from the programming are built humanoid and androids capable of create new artificial intelligence in this course of the Anime Reality, These the crew engineers are subjectives that testing with the advanced technology and power sources of android, Within over 14 months later has built new daughter life is being born of the Anime Reality, Arisu’s Families successes to create her daughter in which are light sides of Elite Guardian groups is part of ‘Sergeants Trainer’. One of the daughter is relationships being Arisu’s Families includes her cousin, twin brothers, twin sistersm, aunt, grandfather and originally grandparents which was both of them and passed away from several years after suffering from health issues, On January 1998 in middle months, During her creation of the Ami Arisu life. She met their general are greets to new life within entity have blue one, perhaps are anime program ‘Ami_Arisu_Rei.exe’. Who would to meeting them with room and what will newborn life of android Ami’s. A New Framed Miku Life Within Worker At United Nations The Resistances Rival By Visited Elite Guardian Introduced Ami Arisu Life As An Enter The Matrix Jump Program Into Matrix Life In Anime-Reality Goals * Protect the human-race by tyranny BNK48 Machines * Keep doing her duty in Resistance and fight back by BNK48 Machines * Projects of Machines, Destroy the BNK48 Machines from recovery materials. Development Character Design Animation Anime Style Other Media Impact Games Gallery 2F73BA34-0AD9-48A0-80D2-F366874E2EDA.png 4F172255-278B-4CD5-82C6-AF91D4638D28.png D613BC5C-3E86-4EF5-ADBE-3029B27129A4.png AE180179-367A-449F-BBAC-3E3404A730B8.png B224356F-E3C7-468E-A5AA-8567EC2A360C.png 2F73BA34-0AD9-48A0-80D2-F366874E2EDA.png A8021108-7E3E-4781-9857-FCACD87B4FF0.png 260361F6-34A3-49F5-BCE2-DA6BF85930BA.png 4EF60AEB-0125-46E0-A9C7-F98B637C9378.png A05ACB1B-366A-4ACA-8BFA-612D97039F30.png E78C68C4-EA97-4135-A80D-017BE409338A.png 3E58AC02-C8FA-4287-AEBA-928FCB8647BF.png 14F94BF6-FE7F-424E-A24E-732C27F526A4.png 9611DFCB-B960-4246-99D9-8891511B2053.png 120FFD20-2CC1-4B6D-AEEC-39E85553B2D7.png 52456628-2822-49E8-B0EA-891D1A8B621B.png Guardianforce-11.png|Her canon appearance EAEA43C8-0EFA-4B32-8D19-7786B518A4F2.png 9E2F008B-ECA0-4915-932C-E064B751BB64.png 6CCB353B-99B8-439A-914A-B2CB4E3EC6FB.png 4C40249E-48C5-4FCB-9834-E23EC10D529E.png B9A54B4B-AE6E-4A00-8CA7-276576C23FE1.png 36724C7C-BB2B-4878-8874-74829DDE90D3.png 8BBB8A0E-DCFC-4D15-8EEE-F737CD2F5E3D.png 963C14AF-37F1-4332-A860-6DBEABF0248F.png 62A219CF-506B-48FB-86DD-C3EE79D0B0E7.png Trivia Animation Credited See Also